The Ino Shika Cho Trio!
by RedLotusNin
Summary: Shikato, Inoshi, and Choumaru's childhood. Shikato, Inoshi, and Choumaru are in Cell 6. Although these three barely knew each other and did not start out on the right foot, they somehow managed to become best friends. Mostly centered on Shikato. DISCONTIN
1. Seriously!

Summary: Shikato, Inoshi, and Choumaru's childhood. Shikato, Inoshi, and Choumaru are in Cell 6. Although these three barely knew each other and did not start out on the right foot, they somehow managed to become best friends. Watch Shikato, Inoshi, and Choumaru as they become friends and compete in the chuunin exams. Mostly centered on Shikato.

_The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio_

_Chapter 1- Seriously!_

Shikato watched as his fellow classmates ran around like crazy idiots. Shikato wondered how his active classmates could run like that.

"Is that all you do? Sit in your seat and sleep?" Asked a voice, Shikato turned to see a fellow genin, Yuriko. Shikato sighed. Yuriko only lived for one purpose, to make sure Shikato was miserable.

"No... well... _mostly_ no..."

"You're right, you complain about everything too..." Said Yuriko, glaring. Change that, Yuriko's only purpose was to make Shikato _very _miserable. Yuriko was actually pretty nice until... that one day...

:FlashBack:

_"Okay, so I was thinking we could make a miniture model of the Hokage Monument, what do you think?" Asked Yuriko._

_"I don't care, whatever floats your boat..." Said Shikato, yawning._

_"Okay... So can you come over at my house tomorrow?" Asked Yuriko._

_"Well... actually... I was thinking you could do the whole project, ya know, without my help..." Said Shikato._

_"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO HELP!"_

_"No I don't..." Said Shikato._

_"Well if you don't help me I'm not going to do the project!" Said Yuriko, hands on hips._

_"Then it'd be a zero, then not only would I fail, you'd come down with me, a F wouldn't look so good on you perfect report card..." Said Shikato_

:End FlashBack:

So Yuriko ended up doing the whole project and didn't get a wink of sleep and had bags under her eyes for weeks... oh wait... now Shikato realized why she hated him...

"Okay class, settle down..." Said the teacher. She was smiling sweetly at them, but the class didn't seem to notice her.

"OKAY class..." Said The teacher firmly. The kids still didn't notice.

"QUIET YA LITTLE MONSTERS!"

O.O

"There now sit down (They did as told) and I will assign you to your teams." The teacher assigned the genins to their teams. Shikato was suprised when Yuriko, Hana, and Tani were assigned to team 3. Yuriko was ointelligent but tough, Tani was shy and sweet, and Hana was pretty but overconfident. Shikato couldn't imagine them on the same team.

"And Cell Six will be Shikato, Inoshi, and Choumaru..." Announced the teacher.

"WHAT!" Screamed a voice fromt the back row, everyone turned to see Inoshi.

"I'M STUCK WITH LAZY ASS AND FAT ASS! COME ON!" Protested Inoshi, Choumaru glared at Inoshi and Shikato would have said something if it wasn't so much trouble.

"Okay, so you already know what you have to do, so I'll be going!" The teacher started to leave when suddenly Inoshi was on the floor, clutching her ankle.

"PLEASE DON'T TEAM ME UP WITH THEM!" Cried Inoshi.

"GET OFF!" Screamed the teacher, trying to pull Inoshi off his leg.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"OFF!" The teacher managed to escape, leaving a sobbing Inoshi on the floor.

"Can't blame him..." Shikato heard Hana say. Shikato frowned at this.

"W-why me...?" Sobbed Inoshi on the floor. Shikato stood up and walked over to him, Choumaru was there too.

"You can drag him..." Shikato told Choumaru, Shikato walked out of the door, when he was in the hallway, he shut the door and layed down on the floor, in the same position Inoshi was in.

"W-why me...?"

End of Chapter

RLN: I may not work on this fic as hard and update as quickly as the other fics. I just wanted to post this before anyone else did. Please Review!


	2. The Test

RLN: You guys thought this fic died too didn't you? WELL IT DIDN'T!

Er… Okay, on to the story and Dyroness, I'm pretty sure the names are accurate. Everybody I know calls them Shikato, Choumaru and Inoshi. I even checked that chapter and it didn't even say the name of Shikamaru's father.

I even did a Google Image search on the names you gave me and I didn't get any pictures, but when I put in Shikato, Choumaru and Inoshi I got a few.

There's even some websites that say so:

Thekiba (dot) mode7warriors (dot) com (slash) proparents (dot) html then scroll down to 'The Naras' or 'The Yamanakas' or 'The Akimichis'

www (dot) narutofan (dot) com (slash) index (dot) php (slash) content (hyphen) techniques (comma) kagemane (percent sign) 20no (percent sign) 20jutsu

If you scroll down, it says Nara Shikato.

www (dot) narutofan (dot) com (slash) index (dot) php (slash) content (hyphen) techniques (comma) kage (percent sign) 20kubishibari (percent sign) 20no (percent sign) 20jutsu

It says it's used by Nara Shikato.

Although…

I do not think any of the names are official, Shikato or Shikaku or Choumaru or Chouza or Inoshi or Inoichi. I think none of their names have been stated other then from the crazy fans. Also, we probably get our manga from different places.

Anyways, I'm sticking to Shikato, Choumaru and Inoshi, wrong or not I'm using it. Now here's the chapter.

_The Ino Shika Cho Trio_

_Chapter 2- The Test_

The three boys were sitting in a room, waiting for their new teacher to come. Inoshi was sitting on a chair, leaning back on its hind legs; Shikato was laying eagle spread on a desk while Choumaru was sitting on a chair, munching away on chips.

"I hate this," Inoshi growled to himself.

"This is bothersome," Shikato muttered under his breath.

"I want a new team," Choumaru groaned.

"The feeling is neutral," Inoshi muttered.

"I don't even want to BE a ninja," Shikato stated.

"Then why did you become one?" asked Inoshi.

"Pops made me," said Shikato.

"Pops? That's what you call your father?" snorted Inoshi.

"Don't tell me you call your dad FATHER," said Shikato.

"What if I do?" snapped Inoshi.

"You guys are going to argue about what you call you dad?" asked Choumaru bluntly.

"Go back to your chips Chubby," snapped Inoshi.

"I hope you lean back so far you fall and hit your head," said Shikato, then he sat up on the desk and smirked at Inoshi. "Oh wait, by the look of your IQ, you probably already did."

Choumaru laughed while Inoshi glared.

"I'm not the one who's flunking school!" Inoshi said hotly.

"School… is troublesome," said Shikato bitterly, going back to his eagle spread position.

"You think EVERYTHING is troublesome," said Inoshi.

"I think YOU'RE troublesome," said Shikato coldly. Inoshi leaned forward so all of the chair legs were flat on the floor.

"I'm going to give you such a hit!" he yelled.

"Whatever," said Shikato bluntly, as if he didn't care if Inoshi punched him.

"Will you guys stop arguing?" sighed Choumaru.

"Then tell your friend to shut the hell up!" snapped Inoshi.

"He's not my friend," Choumaru and Shikato stated in unison.

"Tell him to shut up anyways!" said Inoshi.

"You're the one who's pointlessly blabbing, not me," said Shikato. Inoshi just glared.

"When's our teacher going to come?" asked Choumaru.

"He's late," said Inoshi.

"Please don't nag about that too," said Choumaru. Inoshi glared.

"I wasn't going to," he said.

"That's a surprise," said Choumaru and Shikato in unison.

"Will you just shut the hell-" before Inoshi could finish telling off his teammates, the door swung open making a loud slamming noise. Shikato was so shocked, he fell off the desk. Choumaru and Inoshi laughed at him.

"HELLO TEAM! I am Watanabe Asuka!" exclaimed a voice. The three boys turned to see their new teacher. They stared.

"What the…" said Shikato.

"…Uh… how old are you?" asked Choumaru awkwardly.

"Are you even a ninja?" asked Inoshi.

Their teacher, 'Watanabe Asuka' seemed, well, just not 'teacher material'. She had a short silver dress with black shorts underneath. Under her dress was a black fishnet shirt that had sleeves that ended at her elbows. She had purple hair in a ponytail and black fingerless gloves/jounin hand guards and black boots. Her forehead protector was wrapped around her neck and she headphones over her ears, she turned down the volume on her CD player.

She looked like a teenager.

She WAS a teenager.

"Is… something wrong?" she asked.

"…" the three boys just stared at her.

"What… ARE YOU?" they asked.

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"You can't be a teacher!" exclaimed Inoshi.

"I can't?" she asked.

"You're too young!" exclaimed Inoshi. Asuka smiled.

"Erm… Thank you? But seriously, I AM a jounin," said Asuka.

"No, you're not," said the three boys. Asuka frowned.

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"FINE! HERE'S MY LICENSE!" shrieked Asuka. She whipped out her license from god knows where and showed it to them.

"…WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE 19?" screamed Inoshi.

"Oh yeah, just blab it to the whole world why don't ya?" said Asuka, rolling her eyes.

"I refuse to train under a teenager!" exclaimed Inoshi. Asuka crouched down so she was face to face with Inoshi. (He wasn't that tall and she was pretty tall)

"Oh really?" said Asuka. Inoshi stuck out his tongue.

"Yes, _really_," said Inoshi. Asuka took out a list and gave it to Inoshi.

"Tell me, what you see on that paper?" asked Asuka.

"Just a bunch of emergency numbers…," said Inoshi. Asuka grabbed Inoshi's collar.

"AND YOU WANT ME TO _CALL _ANY OF THOSE NUMBERS _RIGHT_?" Asuka screamed. Inoshi, Shikato and Choumaru stared at her. (RLN: I admit that's a _Calvin and Hobbes_ Joke. I do not own this joke, but it fits.)

Inoshi smiled weakly.

"W-Welcome to the team Asuka Sensei...," he stuttered. Asuka smiled sweetly and let go of Inoshi's collar, she grabbed the piece of paper and threw it into a trash can.

"Now let's go have fun!" she said in a perky voice, she skipped off.

"That was just plain freaky," said Choumaru.

"For once, I agree with you," said Inoshi.

(_Later_)

"Usually, a team must get to know each other. So let's start of with basics. Tell me your name, your hobbies, dream, etc." said Asuka. "I'll start first. My name is Watanabe Asuka. I'm a jounin who likes kicking ass and is good at it as well. I dislike annoying brats who think they know everything and/or think they can do everything better. Your turn!" Asuka pointed at Nara Shikato.

"My name is Nara Shikato," he said.

And that was it.

"My turn—"started Inoshi, but Asuka stopped him.

"That's it? Your name? What about your ambitions?" asked Asuka, looking at Shikato. Shikato sighed.

"That's too troublesome," he said.

"Your likes?"

"Too troublesome to talk about."

"Your dislikes?"

"Very troublesome."

"Your hobbies?"

"None. Hobbies are troublesome."

Inoshi, Choumaru and Asuka just stared at him. Before Asuka could say a word, Inoshi started.

"My name's Yamanaka Inoshi! I like a lot of things but out of the things I dislike, this team comes first. Choumaru's nothing but a disgusting pig who stuffs his face, Shikato's a whining jerk and you, Sensei, act like an immature teeny bopper. Right now, by ambition is to get promoted to chuunin so I can stay away from you freaks as long as freaking possible. My hobbies are—"

Inoshi never got to finish.

"Ranting, yelling and being as annoying as humanly possible," said Shikato, rolling his eyes. Inoshi fumed while Choumaru laughed and Asuka grinned.

"And last is…" said Asuka, she looked at Choumaru.

"Oh. I'm Akimichi Choumaru, I like eating and I hate bullies or people who try to put others down. Uh… I don't really have any hobbies. Not any I can think of anyways and… my dream," Choumaru started concentrating. He smiled. "I guess my dream is to be a good ninja and maybe a good dad someday."

_Well, one out of three isn't so bad…_Their teacher thought.

"Okay," said Asuka smiling. "Now, most of you guys are thinking we're going to go on a super, cool, life-threatening mission, correct?"

Shikato muttered along something the lines of 'Troublesome'; Choumaru stopped eating his chips, while Inoshi was nodding excitedly.

"Well you guys are incorrect!" said Asuka. Shikato wanted to stand up and praise the Lord. "We're going to do something harder!"

Shikato wanted to go on his knees and ask the Lord what he did wrong.

"We're going to do survival training," said Asuka.

"We don't need training," snorted Inoshi.

"Now?" said Choumaru, confused.

"Man, this sucks," Shikato muttered.

"I knew you'd say that! You see, out of all you kids that graduate, only nine of you will become actual genins," explained Asuka.

"WHAT!" Inoshi shrieked.

"This sucks! What was the meaning of graduating if we might not become genin?" yelled Shikato.

"If you can't even graduate, what are the chances of you becoming genin?" asked Asuka, raising a brow.

"Good point," said Choumaru.

"Now, tomorrow's the test. Rest up, eat, and… oh you know the drill," said Asuka, she gave out a piece of paper to each teammate, showing each one what time, place and things they needed, etc. And in a flash (Quite literally) she was gone.

There was a silence between the three boys.

"I still hate this team," said Inoshi.

"Same here," said Shikato.

Choumaru just sighed.

(_The Next Day_)

"Hey there team!" said Asuka. All the boys just stared at her.

"How can she be so perky?" asked/groaned Choumaru. "It's so early out, the BIRDS are probably sleeping."

"Oh come on guys! It isn't _that _early!" Asuka exclaimed.

"It's 7 A.M.," moaned Inoshi.

"It's not THAT bad you lazy bums. Don't worry, once we start this test—"

"Speaking of lazy bums, Sensei, if you had a brain you would notice that you, I and Choumaru are the only ones here!" snapped Inoshi. Asuka looked around. Shikato was not there. Asuka scratched her head in a confused manner.

"Huh. Where is he?" Asuka looked around when she spotted something. "AHA! THERE HE IS!"

Shikato was being dragged (Quite literally) by an older woman (Probably his mother) to the others.

"Thank you Miss…" Asuka trailed off.

"_Mrs_. Nara," said the woman. "I'm Shikato's mother. He didn't get up this morning DESPITE he had a test. I swear this boy's so lazy."

"_Ma_…," groaned Shikato. Mrs. Nara snapped her head in her son's direction.

"Stop whining!" she snapped. Shikato shut his trap. Choumaru and Inoshi were snickering.

"Anyways, sorry about this," said Mrs. Nara. "He just DID NOT want to get up this early."

"Don't worry Mrs. Nara, I'll make the test extra grueling for him so he can wake up just right!" said Asuka. Shikato practically screamed 'no' in the background.

"Wait a second…" said Mrs. Nara.

"What?" asked Asuka.

"The way you talked about the test… you made it seem like you were his teacher," said Mrs. Nara.

"I am his teacher," said Asuka, her expression showed she was confused. Mrs. Nara looked at Asuka from head to toe. Asuka didn't LOOK like a teacher. More like a teenager, which, she was by the way. Mrs. Nara just laughed nervously.

"Okay…" she said slowly. She then quietly slipped away, leaving her son behind. (How unfortunate for him)

"OKAY TEAM (Again)! We are going to do the classic bell test!" said Asuka. (RLN: couldn't find/think of something original…)

"Classic… bell test?" said Choumaru, confused.

"Two bells. Three of you. Catch a bell," said Asuka, she slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out two bells. She let them take a look at it before tying them so they hooked onto her belt.

"Er… how is that going to work, Asuka Sensei, there's only two bells," said Choumaru.

"Well then, I guess the person who fails to get a bell gets a punishment for failing the test," said Asuka, grinning. Nobody said anything, the three boys just gulped. After all, they didn't even know what the punishment would be.

"Remember, when you fight me, give me everything you got, don't go soft on me. Alright you guys got five minutes head start, surprise me," said Asuka. And the boys took advantage of their head start.

(_Five Minutes Later_)

The three boys decided they would just split up, because they certainly weren't going to WORK TOGETHER. I mean, really, just because they were a team, didn't mean they had to ACT like one.

"Alright, here's the deal," said Shikato. "Stay out of my way, and that's basically it."

"Finally, something I agree I on," Inoshi grumbled. Choumaru sighed.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked. Inoshi and Shikato looked at him in unison, confused. Choumaru cleared his throat. "Maybe we could think of some strategies to get the bells… TOGETHER."

"Why? So we can argue about who gets the two bells afterwards? No thanks," said Shikato. He then shrugged. "Besides, I've already thought of tons of strategies, you guys would only get in the way."

"You guys will only get in the way!" Inoshi mocked. He then snorted. "Puh-Lease. You're going to be BEGGING for my help later on, so don't get so cocky."

Choumaru groaned softly.

"I'm going to get the bells. Like I said, don't get in my way," said Shikato, in an arrogant tone. Shikato and Inoshi stomped off in different directions. Choumaru was left behind. He sighed.

_So arrogant…_He thought to himself.

(_Shikato_)

Shikato decided that a surprise attack would be better. He was hiding in the bushes, waiting for Asuka to arrive so he could just release his shadow technique.

He was out on the lookout for any suspicious things. Suddenly, there was a rustle of noise. He turned around quickly, only to see a brown rabbit zoom past him. He tensed up a bit. Something must have scared the bunny.

_Kagemane no Jutsu! _Shikato released the shadow.

"'DA FUCK!" screamed a voice. Shikato slapped his forehead. "OI!" screamed the said voice. Shikato released Inoshi from his technique. Shortly after, Inoshi stomped over.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Fucking. Problem?" Inoshi growled out every word piece by piece. Shikato frowned.

"Like I was supposed to know that was you?" said Shikato, rolling his eyes.

"Well you could look before launching your fucking attacks at people!" screamed Inoshi, clearly angry.

"Geez, I know you're upset but—"

"UPSET! I'M MAD AS HELL!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" growled Shikato. "I know, stupid move on my part, but will you stop—"

POW!

Both students got sent flying.

"Ninjas are supposed to be silent," said Asuka, arms crossed and smiling proudly. The three boys scowled.

_Bitch…_thought Inoshi.

_Bothersome woman…_thought Shikato.

Inoshi got to his feet. "I didn't want to fight like this but I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Inoshi lunged out towards her. He threw a kick out towards her which Asuka easily avoided, just by turning to the side.

"Wow. You are pathetic," said Asuka, grabbing the leg and pulling it up so Inoshi was hanging upside down.

"HA!" said Inoshi, creating a small window with his hands, he pointed out at Asuka. "SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Inoshi possessed his teacher's body. But as soon as he entered it, he accidentally let go of his own body.

"OW!" screamed Inoshi, when his actual body fell on the floor. Shikato, all the while, was oblivious to what the hell was going on.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Inoshi laughed evilly and put one of the bells in his unconscious body's pocket.

_Now all I have to do is get as far away as possible so Asuka will have trouble finding me and the bell… _Inoshi took off.

Shikato watched as Inoshi was far off into the horizon. Shikato then crouched down and stole the bell from the unconscious body's pocket. He stood up and tossed the bell into the air once.

He snorted. _Idiot…_

Shikato then left.

(_Inoshi_)

_I can't stay in this body forever so I better hurry…_Inoshi said to himself in his head. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Inoshi stopped and looked at the floor.

"What the…" he murmured. He then heard rumbling. He turned his head, the colors drained from his face.

A very large ball was rolling towards him.

"NIKUDAN SENSHA!" screamed the rolling ball.

"'DA FUCK!" screamed Inoshi, before he could exit Asuka's body, the ball (Choumaru) ran over Inoshi. (RLN: Inoshi seems to be saying 'da fuck' a lot)

Inoshi twitched.

"YAHOO!" cheered Choumaru, who poofed back into his original form. Choumaru pumped his fists into the air and then walked over and took the last bell. Choumaru left.

"I guess I'll just go back to my own body," muttered Inoshi, and he did so.

After a few moments, Inoshi had returned to his original body. He sat up. He smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, who cares if Choumaru took the bell? Shikato was being the asshole, so he deserves the punishment. I got the bell, that's all that matters," said Inoshi. He then reached into his pockets, only to see no bells.

"HUH!" Inoshi shouted. He scrambled to his feet and checked all of his pockets.

"WHERE IS IT!" He screamed. Then he froze. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Shikato," he hissed under his breath. And he ran off to look for Shikato.

(_Shikato_)

"How nice," Shikato murmured to himself, as he was sitting down, his back against a tree. He was enjoying the nice weather. Little did he know, somebody was watching him from the tree.

_That bastard. This is revenge! _Inoshi made the same window with his hands. _Shiten—_

His entire body froze.

"You honestly think I didn't know you were there?" asked Shikato.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Inoshi.

"You talk to loud," grumbled Shikato.

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Inoshi.

Shikato took one step back. Since Inoshi was a victim of Kagemane no Jutsu, he took a step back…

Off the tree branch he was standing on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Thud.

"See ya," said Shikato, walking off.

"That… bastard…" said Inoshi, in a pained voice. Inoshi then sat up and started thinking. A little light bulb popped over his head, just like they do in those cartoons.

"Shikato may be a lazy jerk, but he's no idiot. But Choumaru on the other hand…" Inoshi trailed off. Inoshi chuckled evilly to himself. "Shikato stole my bell, so I guess I'll steal Choumaru's."

(_Choumaru_)

Choumaru was humming to himself as he opened up his backpack and pulled out a variety of snack foods.

The predator Inoshi stalked his victim, Choumaru, Inoshi swooped and pounced.

"Hey, I dropped my chips," said Choumaru. Choumaru bent down to pick up his bag of chips and Inoshi went flying over Choumaru.

CRASH!

Choumaru looked up and saw the crumbled pile named Inoshi on the floor. Choumaru stared blankly.

"Uhm… need help?" he asked.

"No!" said Inoshi, he sat up and spat out the dirt and grass out of his mouth. He glared at Choumaru.

_Actually, I think you DO need help…_Choumaru thought.

"NOW, UNHAND THE BELL!" screamed Inoshi, standing up.

"NEVAH!" said Choumaru.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"

"NO! YOU ARE! BAIKA NO JUTSU!" Choumaru turned into a ball shaped person.

"Oh shit," swore Inoshi. Staring wide eyed and the round kid.

"NIKUDEN SENSHA!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" screamed Inoshi, running away from the rolling boy.

Eventually, Inoshi got ran over.

"Sniff, sniff… why me?" sniffed Inoshi.

"YAY!" cheered Choumaru. "LARGE AND IN CHARGE!"

"I… hate… you," Inoshi said in a pained voice. Then, with chips in hand, Choumaru frolicked off.

(_Asuka_)

Asuka was leaning against a tree trunk shaking her head. She sighed heavily.

"They just don't get it do they?" She stopped leaning against the tree and stood up straight. She concentrated her chakra and disappeared in a flash. Literally.

(_Later_)

Asuka had called all three boys to a clearing in the forest. All boys were arguing amongst themselves.

"I COULD'VE HAD A BELL IF YOU HADN'T OH SO RUDELY STOLEN IT AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Inoshi.

"Funny, and yet you had the idea to steal MY bell," said Choumaru, arms crossed.

"Yeah, you tried stealing the bell I stole from you that you stole from Asuka," said Shikato.

"HOW AM I THE ENEMY HERE? YOU'RE THE ENEMY!" screamed Inoshi, pointing a finger in Shikato's direction.

"FOR STEALING A BELL YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO!" screamed Shikato.

"GUYS!" shrieked Asuka. Everyone silenced and looked at her. Asuka was rubbing her temples. "You guys have failed to see the point of this mission."

"What was the point then?" snorted Inoshi.

"To work together as a team to get the bell," said Asuka.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU!" said Choumaru.

"OH SHUT UP!" said Shikato.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN ALL 'OOH, I'M ARROGANT AND COOL' THEN MAYBE WE WOULD BE PASSING!" snapped Choumaru.

"NOW YOU GUYS ARE YELLING AT ME?" said Shikato.

"DER!" said Inoshi and Choumaru.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" snapped Asuka. Everyone was silent. "YOU HAVE FAILED TO SEE THE POINT OF THIS TEST THROUGH! Now…" Asuka took a deep breath to relax herself. "Now, you did it correctly, but in the wrong way. So I will pass you…"

"YAY!" they cheered, very out of character-ally.

"BUT there is one condition," said Asuka. The happy mood died. "You three will pack enough clothing and supplies that will last you two weeks."

"Two weeks? Two weeks for what?" asked Inoshi.

"I am sending you into the wilderness for two weeks, and you must work together to survive," Asuka declared.

"WHAT!" everybody yelled in unison. Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather fail?"

"Fine," everyone grumbled in unison.

"So I'll see you tomorrow!" said Asuka in a perky voice.

And everybody died inside.

End of Chapter

RLN: 14 and half pages. : ) I think I'm improving a bit. ANYWAYS… Please review.

I just realized Asuka rhymed with Asuma. Meh. I'm too lazy to change it so deal with it.


End file.
